1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to blends of p-methylstyrene-conjugated diene-styrene A-B-A' block copolymers and poly(p-methylstyrene) or polystyrene polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastomeric A-B-A styrene-diene block copolymers have been known and blends thereof with poly(p-methylstyrene) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,179 which is incorporated herein by reference. Insofar as is now known, blends of polystyrene or poly(p-methylstyrene) and the A-B-A' block copolymers in accordance with this invention have not been proposed.